Biomecha 3: Shadoweb
Biomecha 3: Shadoweb 'is the third movie in the Biomecha trilogy. It is also the darkest Biomecha movie. Plot The movie is about the Warrior Metri's return to Metri City to free the rest of the Mataun. The Warrior Metri's ship, the ''Armtect II, has sunk, and the Warrior Metri eventually land on the shore of the isle. On the way to the Coliseum, Country reveals that the Eye-Metri Archives must have been broken into and all the Footbenols have escaped. Vaks, proving himself to the other Warriors, blindly leads them on right into a trap. They mutate inside pupas which changes their bodies to hunchback, animal shapes, takes away their helmet powers (although Nuit could still use the lens built into his Canohi), and changes their weapons. The crysalises shatter and they fall to the ground (a long way down) on command of Sidarak, whom is asked by Acrebudge for the Warrior Metri's (now Warrior Hordka) bodies, which she calls "an engagement gift". However she has no plan to actually have sex with him, this is all part of her plot. The Warriors are caught in mid-air by the Monga, shrunken creatures with Rackrain heads. After meeting them formally, they find out that they are searching for Foweltona, a legendary Footbenol capable of destroying their virus. They then quest to not only rescue the Matarun, but also cure themselves of the Hordka ichor that pulses through their body. Whilst the Monga believe Foweltona to be a myth, he is eventually found after following the phrase: "Follow the drool until they reach the clouds". The "drool" turns out to be the river next to them, and the "reaching the clouds" part is because of a huge waterfall. Here they find his home, and after a while he agrees to help them against the Maskrak hordes, but refuses to heal them just yet. However, by now Armtect has turned against his team, thanks to Acrebudge's plotting, and leads the Maskrak against them, now controling the Maskrak army. He also captures all the Monga except Nodig, and brings them to Sidarak. In the end a mega war breaks out. Acrebudge betrays Sidarak and he gets decapitated by Foweltona (as she wanted Likuta to respect her alone) and goes off to burn the Warriors' eyes out. Meanwhile, Matayti manages to get through to Warrior Armtect and he turns back to normal, whilst Nodig rescues the Monga. In the end, Armtect tricks Acrebudge into thinking he is still evil, and the Warrior use this opportunity to unleash his Elemental Ropeck on her, causing her to suffer mega damage, blowing out her eye. At the last second, Armtect realises that her heart rock is the same as Likuta's, and that hitting her with all six elements from the Ropeck freed Likuta from his jail protected by a Warrior Seal, which it does. However, this does not worry the Warrior, as they have already defeated him before. Acrebudge appears to die, but is really transported away by Whichrafsi. The Warriors free the Matarun, taking their Matarun spheres on new zeppelins just built. Whichrafsi follows them to I-Abundant, and later proves a menace to the isle. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * The character Acrebudge is a bit of a seductress and touches his crotch area to persuade Armtect to join her on the "dark side" or the bad guys' team. * She also references a marriage between herself and Sidak, but their relationship is strictly a marriage, and them having sex never takes place. * She places the Makutron rock between her legs and evilly gasps, which is questionable, though. * Acrebudge and Sidak start tongue kissing, but this turns out to be a trap, as Acrebudge uses it to bite off Sidak's tongue. Violence & Gore * Lots of animated, stylized, bloody violence. This film is much gorier than the first films. At the end, a large war of spiders vs. the Tao takes place. There are also several scenes of fatal fighting, which is more brutal than the other films due to the inclusion of innards and gore rather than just blood. * The Tao dismember several spiders during the fight. Some are killed, one has its jaws punched off by a drill. All of these instances of "animal abuse" happen off-screen, though. And although by the end of the fight, the battle scene is littered with pieces of dead spiders and blood, it looks no worse than the untidy floor of an average, LEGO-loving kid would (with the exception of the blood). Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Like the previous film, flour is snorted like cocaine, with the included side effects. Frightening/Intense Scenes * There is much more gore than the first two films and could be considered intense for kids aged 9 and under. Lots of characters are murdered (all on screen, some dismemberment), and one character attempts to murder the protagonist, succeeding. All the above may be found intense. * Also, the introduction scene is purposely extremely scary. There are several closeups of chainsaw spider mandibles, and one of said spiders howls in an extremely frightening tone. * One of the bad dudes refers to the corpses of the heroes throughout the film. * In addition to the increased amount of gore, this film is also significantly darker in atmosphere and themes than the first two films. One of the heroes is "seduced" into turning against and killing children (in the same vein as Star Wars: Episode III). It is frequently suggested throughout the film that there is a homicidal side to everyone waiting to take over that is devoid of any morals or positive emotions; this idea will be scary to children. ESRB Rating: RP. Common Sense Media Age: 13 Quality: Three Stars Positive Messages: 0/5 Beloved characters turn from good to evil. Positive Role Models: 0/5 Not applicable. Violence: 4/5 Realistic-style violence as characters fight with blades, guns, and swords. Blood and gore. Consumerism: 5/5 Characters in this movie are based on toys. Critical Reception The film received mixed reviews, and currently maintains an Audience score of 79% positive reviews on film review site Rotten Tomatoes. The CGI effects were praised by reporters, stating that they could be appreciated even though the film was geared toward young teens. The DVD release was noted for its great quality audio and video but lack of extras. BIOMECHA won the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Direct to Video by the Motion Pictures Sound Editors and the Annie Award for Best Home Entertainment Production. Category:Movies Category:2017 Category:Bloody Category:Biomecha Category:Films about robots Category:Ripoffs Category:Films about fighting Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Teens Movies Category:September Category:October Category:Biomecha 3: Shadoweb Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:R